His Angel, Her savior
by Evildude1313
Summary: After trying to save a girl, Will gets killed but is reborn in Halloween Town. Summary's bad but fanfic is worth a peek. LOCK/SHOCK BARREL/OC OC/OC. I do not own TNBC, it is legal property of Tim Burton, of whom I am a big fan.
1. This is halloween

Halloween, the time where you dress as a werewolf, well I do anyway, girls dress in extremely small outfits, and you get enough candy to last till December. Ironic enough my favorite night of the year was my last night of the year. I was walking down a street and I heard screaming coming from an alley, I dropped my candy and ran toward it. I saw a man with a knife attacking a girl about my age in a gothic angel costume, black dress with bat wings and a red halo with thorns, I ran at him and kicked him between the legs and in the face as he went down. I picked up the girls bag and as I handed it to her I felt something.

The man had stabbed me in the chest. "Trick or treat you little brat, I'm gonna carve a Jack o' Lantern in your heart!" he sneered. The woman attacked him, but he stabbed her too. I was barely alive at the time but I saw her go down. I was unable to speak but if I was I would have begged her to forgive me. The last thing I heard were sirens, the last thing I saw was her life leave her eyes, then I just stopped clinging to mine.

"Hey… hey… wake up!" I heard a girl's voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a full moon over woodland's branches. I should be dead. I should be in the city. The moon should be crescent. But all of these are not what they should. I sat up and touched my chest to feel the wound, but it wasn't there, along another thing, my heartbeat. I was dead, but was this punishment, or a reward? "No hi?" the girl's voice rang again.

I turned around and saw the girl I tried to save, her dress now torn at the bottom, her halo now glowing red and floating, and her wings now moving. "We're dead." I told her.

"I know… but where are we?" she asked, helping me off the ground. I heard something faint in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what? There hasn't been a sound since I woke you up." She said to me.

"No, I hear something… music!" I told her. "Music means civilization!"

"You should get your ears checked, there isn't anything." She said, glaring at me.

"I'm gonna find it." I said, starting to walk towards the almost silent sound.

"Fine. I'm staying right here. If there is something or somebody come back to get me." She said, sitting down.

"There's two things wrong with that, one my sense of direction sucks, it would be impossible for me to find you. Two, this forest is almost undisturbed. Meaning more animals because of less human activity, and most forest animals that play at night are carnivorous." I said, counting reasons on my fingers. "And if the other two weren't around, your attitude would keep me from coming back."

"What's that supposed to mean, I don't have an attitude, you're just crazy." She yelled.

"Crazy or not, I'm your only chance of getting you out of here. I hear something meaning either I'm crazy or have better hearing. I'm also your only line of defense, if you could fight neither of us would be in this mess. I dressed as a werewolf not a superhero, I acted like one outta my own free will lady." I yelled at her.

"I'll just wait till dawn, find out which way is north, and find my way that way." She spat.

"North ain't gonna do anything unless you have a map or know where we are, unless you got a map along with that bug up your ass you're screwed." I told her, leaning against a tree and grinning.

"How dare you! My father is one of the most wealthy and respected business men on the west coast, wait till he hears about this!" She yelled.

"I think we already established that we were dead, unless your old man hangs himself I don't give a damn about whatever lecture he'll give me. You aren't your dad, and don't think his money scares me. If I knew you were this stuck up I would have let you to rot. If you wanna have any shot of help you either stick with me or go out into the forest, having no idea what you're doing. We don't exactly have our candy either so you won't last long even if there's nothing out here." I said.

"You got me killed!" She spat.

"You don't go downtown much. That guy was wearing gang colors, if you need me to translate to rich-kid-esse, he would have robbed you, then if you were extremely unlucky raped you, then killed you. As you lived your happy life with daddy's money I lived out in the city, where happy Halloween was one of the few happys you get." I told her.

"So my options are follow you and die or stay here and die." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Not really, it's follow me and have a shot to have safety, or stay here and think about how you screwed yourself." I told her.

"Fine. If you get me killed I'm gonna be a total bitch to you in the after-afterlife." She said, gritting her teeth.

"As far as I'm concerned you're a total bitch now." I said, smiling.

"Says the street trash who got us both killed." The girl muttered.

"I only got myself killed lady. He would've killed you either way." I told her.

"Don't call me lady, I have a name." She yelled.

"Well you didn't bother to tell me, so I think I'll keep my pace in this conversation." I said, digging through my pockets.

"It's Alex. And you are?" Alex asked.

"Will." I answered, digging through one of my shirt pockets, pulling out a box of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" she asked.

"Don't tell my mom." I joked.

"Mind if I bum one off ya?" Alex asked. I gave her one and my lighter. The music was getting slightly louder with each step.

"We've been walking for hours!" Alex complained.

"It's been ten minutes. We've gone about two miles so we're making good time." I told her.

"Your costume didn't change much. Mine got ripped up and parts became real. Yours just got ripped up and OH MY GOD IS THAT A TAIL?" she yelled. I looked back, and there was a white furred tail, wagging happily.

"KICK ASS!" I yelled. I looked at my arms. "I hope that's the only physical change though, I wanna keep me at least part human." I smirked. I looked at my hands, to further clarify my human-ness. My fingernails were pointed and I was wearing three of those cloth fingerbands that cover a full segment of a finger; one on my index with a skull, one on my middle with a jack o' lantern, and one on my ring finger with a smiley face. (Roxas from KH2 has some when in civilian clothing.)

"Don't expect me to throw you a bone." Alex said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"If I'm hungry I'll chew on your bat wings." I smirked.

"Screw you, these are cute!" she yelled.

"They look like sticks came out of your back and are connected by sheets of leather." I smiled.

"You're an ass." She frowned.

"I'm also right, do you hear the music yet?" I asked, going quiet.

"Yeah, I do!" Alex said, smiling.

"You have fangs." I pointed out.

"WHAT?" she yelled, pulling out one of those little makeup mirrors. "HOY GOD I DO! And I just got my braces off!" she complained.

"A vampire angel and a halfway werewolf. We are gonna be the freak show of whatever town we end up in." I smiled.

"You mean that town?" Alex asked, pointing at a gothic looking town behind the last row of trees. We started to hear the lyrics to whatever song was being sung. I picked up the tune quickly and started humming it. Just as they finished up we got a good look at the locals… their costumes weren't costumes at all! Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, but my hand covered her mouth so we weren't noticed.

"Didn't you listen, this place is called Halloween Town, and there's a Skeleton Jack guy in charge. Lets get some answers." I told her. She nodded and tried not to scream. We found a group of vampires and decided to ask them. They seemed to take a liking to Alex, maybe because she was a vampire-angel, me on the other hand… they didn't. We went to a big furry werewolf and the situation was reversed, we hit it off but the opposite with him and Alex. So after looking around we found a mutual ground, a mummy with one big eye.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"D'you know where to find that Skeleton Jack guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, at town hall. I haven't seen you around here so go to the fountain and go in the direction his head is, he should be talking to a guy with a tall hat." The mummy said.

"Thanks. Happy Halloween." I said, taking Alex by the wrist. We found that Jack guy, he was the only skeleton there. Really tall guy, and really wrapped up in whatever conversation he was having.

"Hello, sir? Could we get a moment of your time please? Sir?" Alex started.

"HEY, TALL GUY!" I yelled.

"GRAWL!" he yelled, turning to me and making a creepy face. "I really am losing my touch." He said in a now happy voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Mind telling me and my friend where we are and why?" I said, facepalming.

"You're in Halloween Town, I could tell you how you got here, what town are you from? Graveston? Skullsport?" He asked.

"Portland." I answered.

"Portland… why that's a mortal city! How did you get here?" the Jack guy asked.

"Well when a mommy and a daddy love eachother very much they decide to-" I started.

"We died and woke up in the woods a few miles from here, Fido heard music and I followed him." Alex explained.

"You won't let me have any fun, will you Alex?" I asked.

"No, you don't deserve it." Alex said, sticking out her tounge.

"Perhaps I should take you to the professor, he'd be able to explain much better than I." Jack said, still smiling.


	2. Home sweet home

"What's up doc?" I said, entering the dark lab. Jack followed while Alex brought up the rear.

"What's this?" asked an awkward man in a wheelchair.

"They are from the human world." Jack explained.

"THEY ARE?" the doctor yelled. He went to the giant book in the middle of his lab (go to his lab in KH 2 and you'll know what I'm talking about) and flipped through the pages until he landed on a certain one. "Here it is!" he yelled.

"Here what is?" asked a voice.

"Can we eat it?" asked another.

"Shut up you idiot." Yelled a third. Me and Alex turned around and saw three other teens. One with red hair, horns, a red T-shirt, and torn black jeans with a pointed tail coming out the back. Another with pale skin, green hair, a muscular build, and a skull on his black tee. The third had green skin with shining purple hair under a witch's hat along with a purple skirt, black and purple striped armless top.

"Sup. I'm Lock, the idiot with the skull T-shirt is barrel, and the hottie is Shock" the devil introduced.

"Lock you hopeless wannabe-romantic, stop flirting." Barrel said, kicking him in the shin.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Lock yelled, tackling the other male. Shock just sat on the lab desk and watched.

"Ten on the green haired kid?" I asked her.

"You're on." She said.

"Ignore my assistants. Now look here." The doc ordered. Jack looked over us and used our heads as hand rests.

"D'you mind?" I yelled.

"Sorry, this is very exciting." Jack apologized.

"Not really, can I go back to my gambling?" I asked.

"No, pay attention." Alex ordered.

"Should've left you in the woods." I muttered.

"I heard that." Alex frowned.

"I win, fork over the green!" Shock yelled.

"I can't feel my legs." Barrel complained.

"I'm not even sure if I have them anymore." Lock whined. I gave Shock a ten-dollar bill.

"If you're done throwing money away on those idiots fighting, could we PLEASE get back to what we came here for?" Alex asked.

"Okay, but only because you asked nicely." I joked.

"On your world you only have twenty-four hours but on this world there are twenty-six." The doc started. "Our clocks move alongside yours but your day goes forward two hours quicker, every so often our clocks reach the numbers 1-12 at the same time, but when a being is murdered in your world at midnight, twelve o'clock, and it synchronizes with our world's midnight, 13 o'clock, the being is brought here, to the world of Hallow's eve."

"So we're stuck here? This can't be happening! I have parties to go to! Or at least a change of underwear!" Alex screamed.

"Not exactly." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well if you can't stand to wear dirty underwear you could just not wear them at all." I replied.

"YOU SICK LITTLE WOLF!" Alex yelled, kicking me in the nads and then in the stomach and back as I was down.

"IT WAS A JOKE! IT WAS A JOKE!" I screamed.

"If you ever say anything like that again, I will kill you!" Alex yelled.

"No mercy from an angel." I said, picking myself up from the ground.

"Looks like we gotta stay here from now on." Alex said, half sobbing.

"Better than hell, I would've gone there and with your attitude you would've followed." I smirked.

"You two are fun, you got names?" Barrel asked.

"I'm Alexandra Von Tillsman the second. And that sorry excuse for intelligent life is Will." Alex replied.

"Yo." I waved with one arm, trying to get feeling back into my privates with the other… try to keep your minds outta the gutter people.

"You guys don't have a place to stay, why not with us?" Lock asked.

"Sorry but I only stay at four or five star hotels when not at home." Alex answered.

"Um, little miss moneybags, we are literally stuck in a land between heaven, hell, and earth. I don't think they even have a two star joint around here." I told her. "So if you could forget you were raised by some uber-rich dude for two minutes and think about what you say that would be great. You have literally put your foot in your mouth half a dozen times." I said, facepalming.

"Asshole." She frowned.

"Let's go." I said, dragging her by the arm. Lock, Shock, and Barrel's transportation was a walking bathtub, but because of size issue, we all had to sit on the edge with our feet either in or off the side of the tub. Oh and they taught me a new Christmas song! "KIDNAP THE SANDY CLAWS, SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD! HIT HIM WITH A SHOVEL AND HOPE THEN THAT HE'S DEAD!" I sang loudly, adding my own chorus.

"Make it stop." Alex whined.

"No! We will keep singing FOREVER!" I yelled. She shoved me off the tub and I had to run behind it the rest of the way.

"Is this run-down dump it?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you may be a major bitch, but I think this place rocks!" I yelled.

"Screw you!" she retorted.

"If you keep up that attitude, you won't any time soon." I smirked.

"WHA- YOU SICK LITTLE DOG!" She yelled chasing me into the house.

"Our new roommates." Lock said happily.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS YOU, YOU'RE DEADER THAN YOU ARE NOW! BEING STABBED IN THE HEART WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GONNA DO!" Alex yelled.

"I SAID SOMETHING BAD AND I'M GETTING AWAY WITH IT! THE AFTERLIFE IS REALLY STARTING TO LOOK UP!" I shouted.

"Our new roommates." Shock and Barrel said in happy unison.


	3. the second night

"ALEX! THE COUCH IS ON FIRE AGAIN! WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?" I yelled.

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER IS, WAIT FOR ME TO GET THERE AND I'LL USE IT!" she yelled back.

"BUT I NEED IT NOW! THE FIRE IS SPREADING!" I shouted back. She walked in with the fire extinguisher and put out the couch fire… then sprayed me with it… then hit me over the head with it. "OW! THAT HURT!" I yelled.

"Do you know how many times you've pulled me from my reading?" Alex asked.

"Three or four…" I answered.

"SEVEN! AND THREE OF THEM ARE BECAUSE THE COUCH CAUGHT ON FIRE!" Alex screamed.

"AAAHHH! IT'S THE FACE OF SUPREME EVIL! EAT HOLY WATER!" I yelled, throwing water on her.

"Will… where exactly did you find holy water in this place?" Alex asked, her eye twitching.

"Well it isn't exactly holy water… its water from under the sink mixed with shavings of your deodorant…" I stated.

"YOU WILL DIE!" She yelled, pulling an axe off a nearby wall.

"AAAHHH! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY WEAPONS IN THIS HOUSE!" I screamed, running away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" Alex screeched.

"SAVE ME MOMMY! SAVE ME JESUS! SAVE ME AQUAMAN!" I yelled, running from Alex's wrath.

"AQUAMAN IS A FAILURE! AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Alex screamed, now swinging a mace in her other hand. After a few minutes of running I heard a popping sound and looked back at Alex, a dart in her neck. She fell on the kitchen floor revealing Shock with a blowgun.

"Thanks Shock, she was gonna kill me." I smiled.

"Well nobody is going to kill you unless I get a good night's rest, after that you're pretty much screwed." She said, going back to her room.

"Wait, what? I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I yelled.

"Technically, you already did." Said Barrel, eating a piece of toast.

"Good point. Lets get Lock and catch a movie." I said, getting my shoes from out of the oven.

"Why were your shoes in the oven?" Barrel asked.

"Because my hat is in the microwave and my jacket is in the dishwasher, there was no other place." I smirked.

"Okay, what the hell?" Barrel asked.

"Never question my sub-drunken actions!" I shouted. "Hey Lock! We're gonna see a movie, lets go!"

"Okay, but I can't go without my backpack! Have any of you guys seen it?" Lock shouted/asked.

"Check the refrigerator!" I yelled.

* * *

"WHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled, stepping through the door a few hours later.

"Quiet, Shock is asleep." Barrel warned.

"So is Alex, but she didn't wake up." I said, pointing at the unconscious blonde under the table.

"Is that a dart in her neck?" Lock asked. I squatted down and pulled out the dart.

"Is it a dart, yes. Is it in her neck, no." I smirked.

"You just pulled it out, now it's in your hand." Barrel pointed out. I threw it out the window.

"No I didn't." I said, making a bad Monty Python (A/N I don't own Monty python) voice.

"Yes you did. We just watched you throw the dart out of the window." Lock said.

"That is where you were wrong, you see me throwing that dart was in the past therefore I threw said dart out said window, savvy?" I said, making a good yet bad imitation of Captain Jack Sparrow. (A/N I don't own)

"I… am tired… of hearing… your VOICE!" Yelled the now conscious Alex, who hit me with a chair, KO'ing me… but because of this omnipotent 1st person point of view, I will still be telling you what's going on.

"Thank you, we couldn't understand a word he's been saying." Lock yelled.

"I'm pretty sure not even he did." Alex said, facepalming.

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie, but next one will add a new OC designed by Rockergurl95.


	4. First aid from the third newbie

"Hello?" said Jack Skellington, walking through the door with a girl following him.

"Don't you knock?" I asked.

"What would be the point, you wouldn't answer." Jack replied.

"Fair enough." I smirked, looking at the girl. "What's with the brunette in the minidress?"

"An orphan from Gravesport. Because of all the kids coming up left and right I decide to put her here. She's your problem now." Jack said, leaving.

"Hey black haired lady. I'm will. The redhead is Lock, the guy with the skull tee is Barrel, the green girl is Shock, and the blonde in desperate need of an anger management classes is Alex."

"I HEARD THAT!" Alex yelled.

"Ah, crap, I'm screwed." I yelled, ducking into the coat closet.

"WHERE IS THAT MUTT?" Alex yelled.

"You mean that boy Will? He hid in the coat closet." The new girl said, almost giggling.

"HERITIC!" I yelled to the new girl as Alex dragged me out by my shirt collar.

"Thanks, before his screams of pain drown out all sound, what's your name?" Alex asked.

"Angeline." She answered, pulling a cat out of her backpack. "And this is Ranchero." Ranchero sprang from Angeline's hands to… my face.

"AAAHHH! LOCK! BARREL! HELP ME!" I yelled.

"SCREW YOU!" Barrel shouted.

"You probably deserve it." Lock said, looking at us from the doorway.

"SHOCK, PLEASE SHOW MERCY!" I screamed as Alex and Ranchero attacked me.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Shock asked from the kitchen.

"YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME!" I yelled. One savage beating later, I noticed Angeline, daydreaming. I decided to have a little fun. I took a picture of Oogie Boogie from the wall and wore it almost like a mask, the chord to hold it to the wall across the back of my head. "Oga-booga!" I yelled, scaring the crap outta Angeline. She kicked me in the nads. "I might need those someday!" I said, my voice a few octaves higher.

"If you keep getting hit like this, you'll die before you get a chance." Angeline said, looking down on me.

"Although I am thoroughly enjoying the view I am getting, could you help me up?" I asked. She kicked me again and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said, clutching my injured ribs.

"No problem, wolf boy." She said, going upstairs to find a room.

"HOLY GOD!" Barrel yelled, and I wasn't the source! Whatever's going on, I gotta see! I ran up the stairs to Shock's door, in front of which Barrel was passed out with a nose bleed.

"Knock-knock." I said, knocking on the door.

"GOD DAMMIT BARREL, NOW YOU KNOCK!" yelled a voice on the other end… Lock's?

"Um… It's will." I said still confused.

"Just a minute." Lock's voice grunted. Alex and Angeline were now there too, Alex just standing by me and Angeline performing CPR on Barrel. Lock opened the door, no shirt shoes or socks, just pants and hopefully underwear.

"What's going on, I heard Barrel scream." Alex asked softly.

"Nothing is." Lock answered quickly.

"Wait a second, it took you three minutes to answer from the other side of Shock's door and you're just wearing pants… HOLY CRAP! AND YOU CALL ME A WOLF!" I smiled.

Shock came to the door, only wearing a blanket and a blush. "We need some god damn locks for the doors." She said, unable to look any of us in the eye.

"Don't worry, looks like after Barrel saw what was going on he ran into the wall, fell over, and hit his head. It would be surprising if he remembers what he had for lunch, let alone what he saw immediately before this injury." Angeline said matter-of-factly.

"And he was technically the only one who saw you… make lo- er, have relat—no that's not it either." Alex stammered.

"Git-r-done." I said, making a bad Larry the Cable Guy reference.

"Barrel may be out for a few days, anybody here besides me have basic medical training?" Angeline asked. Alex raised her hand.

"Anybody have medical training that isn't homicidal?" I asked. Alex put her hand down and Angeline let out a sigh.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to look after him." The new girl asked, Ranchero on her shoulder, dragging the skull-bearing teen to his room.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked Shock, the unofficial cook of the crew.

"I don't now if I could make anything tonight, I'm too embarrassed." Shock replied.

"Okay then, what's the pizza guy's number?" I asked.

"It's written on the wall by the phone." Lock answered.

"It should take about half an hour so you guys should clean up… or finish up first, whichever you want." I smirked, not going into any details that would ruin the fanfic's T rating if I haven't yet.

* * *

"Hey hottie." I said to the blonde eating a slice of pizza.

"Are you hitting on me?" Alex asked.

"At this point I don't even know what I'm doing, I'm just making it up as I go along." I replied.

"Oh." She said, a bit of discouragement in her voice.

"You sound a little disappointed." I said, sitting down.

"No I'm not!" She defended.

"Yeah you are, you would have hit me while you said that if you really weren't." I said, ripping off a piece of pepperoni and putting it in my mouth.

"Look you kinda gave me a few more seconds of living, not much but still. I never thanked you for that." Alex said, looking down at the table.

"So, you never thanked me for leading you through the forest either. Or the other crap. But I think we're about even though." I smirked.

"Even, how?" she asked.

"I never thanked you for the extremely short skirt from your costume the night we met." I said, running away, she grabbed a chair and chased me with it… and I think she let me go faster than she did this time.


	5. wolves, rats, and jackals

"AAAHHH!" yelled Alex in volumes loud enough to shatter diamonds.

"What the hell is going on, it couldn't have been me, I was taking a nap!" I yelled.

"Actually Alex knocked you out." Shock corrected.

"To-may-to, to-mah-to." I shrugged, going up the stairs.

"THERE'S RATS IN MY ROOM!" Alex screamed hysterically.

"Well we've got poison but it's that gas crap, you wouldn't be able to go in your room for at least a week." Lock said, digging around in the closet. He pulled out a plastic sheet of painter's tarp, some nails, a hammer, and the rat-poison gas.

"Then where will I stay?" Alex whined. "Couldn't we just give Will something sharp and tell him to go hunting?"

"Fine but you're cleaning up all that blood, guts, carcasses, entrails, bones, and the stuff that it would take a lab to identify after I'm done with it." I smirked.

"Poison it is. Shock do you have a sleeping bag?" Alex said, turning to the green skinned girl.

"Yeah, but I'm working on something really big and if it goes wrong you could wake up in Ranchero's body." Shock said, frowning.

"My room is kinda off limits too, I tried a spell on my kitty and he kinda goes insane toward anybody in my room except me." Angeline sighed.

"Okay, next most innocent on the list… Barrel?" Alex asked, almost pleaded.

"Uh… there's some things in my room… that you… wouldn't like." Barrel stammered.

"You mean the posters from your skin mags?" I asked.

"Yeah, those." Barrel replied.

"Lock?" Alex begged.

"I don't have anything wrong with my room but still no. I'm an ass, deal with it." Lock smirked.

"WHERE AM I GOING TO STAY THEN?" Alex yelled.

"You didn't ask one person…" Shock pointed out.

"I WON'T EVEN CONSIDER IT! IF HE IS IN THE SAME BEDROOM AS ME FOR EVEN ONE NIGHT, LET ALONE A WEEK, I WILL RIP MY EYES OUT WITH RUSTY FORKS FROM A RESTURAUNT THAT FAILED HEALTH INSPECTION!" Alex screamed.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"You, idiot." Barrel replied.

"Me? Oh yeah! Nothing wrong with my room. Mine's fine with me." I smiled.

"Lex, you don't have much of a choice." Shock said, putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder. Alex passed out.

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead." I smirked, looking down on Alex's half-conscious form.

"Shut up and get me something to drink." She said, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"Already did. You got twenty minutes to get what clothes you need for the week before Lock plays with poison gas." I smirked, handing her a soda. I helped her up and she packs a lot of crap into a duffle bag.

"Ten pairs underwear, four pairs pants, six skirts, ten tops, makeup, soap, shampoo, conditioner, brush-" Alex said before I cut her off.

"Don't forget to pack the first born son." I joked.

"Hey, I need these!" Alex shouted.

"Technically you don't need makeup, you're fine without it. Why you need three bottles for a freaking shower is beyond me, I just use soap. And you don't need ten pairs of everything, you're only in my room for a week. And we have a washer and dryer here, three sets would be just fine." I smirked.

"Well you may have the hygiene of a hobo but I was raised to look respectable at all times." Alex said, venom lacing her voice.

"Even if you're in a lifeless nether-world with no communication to anything on earth?" I asked.

"Even then." She replied.

"Wow I'm glad my mom never taught me that stuff." I smirked.

"Street trash." Alex joked.

"Rich snob." I laughed.

"Stupid dog." Alex shot.

"Leather-winged hag." I retorted.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled. I covered the top of my head with one hand and protected my nads with the other. I thought she was going to hurt me but instead… she kissed me? "Now do you think I'm a hag?" she asked.

"Yeah, but a cute one." I answered. She then started beating me within an inch of life… or unlife… or undeath… what the hell am I?

"YOU NEVER FIGHT BACK!" She yelled behind me.

"MAYBE BECAUSE OF THE RESPECT I HAVE FOR YOUR FAMILY!" I yelled back, getting my trademark devious smile.

"Wait, what?" she said stopping, I did the same.

"Tell your mom if we see her that I think it takes a lot of courage to have a house dropped on her!" I said, bolting.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A-" Alex started.

"SORRY! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO MELTED!" I laughed, locking myself in my room. Laughing at my getaway I picked up a comic to drown out the sound of her pounding on the door and yelling… or at least TRIED to. I looked toward the door and thought of things to drive her away. "I'm changing, go away."

"BULLSHIT, YOU DON'T CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!" the vampyric angel yelled.

"I'm discovering the cure for cancer." I tried.

"YOU ARE A CANCER!" she shouted.

"I am not here at the moment," I said picking up my air horn and standing by the door. "Please leave a message at the sound of the beep." Beep.

"OW! THAT WAS MY EAR YOU STUPID LITTLE DOG!" Alex screamed.

"No, it was an air horn, your ear is on your head." I smirked.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" yelled the rich kid.

"Sorry, but the guy with the knife back on earth beat you to the punch." I said. Wow, that was dark, even for me.

"DIE!" she yelled, crashing through the door with a chain mace.

"OH SHIZZLE!" I yelled, jumping out the window.

"YOU CAN ONLY RUN FOR SO LONG!" She yelled.

"WELL IF YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME, I WANT A HEAD START!" I yelled, sticking out my tounge.

* * *

About an hour later I was in the town's pet shop, seriously, six teens and the closet we had to a pet was a homicidal cat. I looked a lot of things, gargoyles were cool but they were made of stone, wings and a heart of stone. We already have that, I ran away from that while it was holding a chain mace! Snakes were on sale but nothing poisonous, same with spiders. Skeleton monkeys costs too much, demon puppets creeped me out, bats and rats were far too common, and then I saw it. The store-owner was unloading a heavy crate and saw me. "From the far east side of our world, the eternal desert. There's no way I could sell it so I'm sending it back."

"Can I see it?" I asked. He got a step ladder and pulled off the top of the crate. It was a navy-blue furred jackal! "How much?" I asked.

"SERIOUSLY?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said, looking down on the animal.

"Twenty would be fine!" he said, smiling because he finally sold it.

"Yes it would." I said passing him a fifty and getting a leash for my new pet.

"Um sir?" he asked, eyeing the fifty.

"Well I need food a leash and a collar, right?" I said. After getting the stuff I led my new pet out of the store. "Thanks!"

"Finally we're out of there, I had such an urge to eat that one red cat." Said a voice.

"Ditto man, it looked delicious… WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, looking around.

"I dropped the 'able to talk' bomb too early, didn't I?" asked the voice again. I looked down on the jackal. "Um… Hi?"

"Either I'm high or you just talked." I said to him, feeling half insane.

"By the look in your eyes, probably a little of both." The Jackal responded.

"Well I can see a three upsides. I don't need to pick you a name, teach you tricks, or explain a toilet." I smiled.

"Oh god, you mean they actually do their business ANYWHERE? Do other canines have no shame?"


	6. Who put Ranchero in the dryer?

"So, you have a name?" I asked.

"Tutanchamun Bes Osiris." He answered.

"Um… what about Tut?" I asked.

"Fine… are we there yet?" he asked.

"About half way." I answered. "Oh and I'm Will."

"Can you take this damn leash off, It's degrading. I'm not going anywhere, I hated the sand covered wasteland I came from and you have food so you're in charge of me." Tut said, fidgeting his neck around.

"Okay." I said, removing the leash.

"Thank you. Now what is the home situation going to be." Tut asked.

"Well there's five roommates. Lock, the redhead, and Shock, the green girl, are going at it like rabbits so stay out of their room. Barrel is fine the hang out with, don't let him near the washer and dryer. Long story, I still have a few scars. Angeline is also fine to hang around but she uses big words that scare me because I don't understand most of them. She has a cat though, keep it away from me if you can, it hates me. Also there's Alex… she's… complicated." I said finishing.

"Complicated?" Tut asked.

"Yeah. She's gonna be in my room a few days too, rat problems." I smirked.

"Why did you sweat a bit when talking about her…" Tut questioned.

"Complicated." I repeated.

"Does it have to do with the fact you smell of blood and chocolate." Tut asked.

"No, just the blood part. She hits me… a lot." I said, looking down a bit.

"So it's your blood." Tut said with awe.

"Some of it, it's a bit of a blur but I might've punched out some people back in town."

"Never her, right?"

"NEVER!" I shouted.

"You're in love with her." Tut said sharply.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled.

"You let her attack her and you never physically retaliate, you lose train of thought when the subject turns to her, and you are overly defensive." Tut said, looking at me.

"Aw man, you're right. And the worst part is…"

"What?"

"I actually understood some of those big words!"

"You gonna tell her?" Tut asked.

"…"

"William…" Tut said.

"You almost sound just like my mom." I joked.

"This is it?" Tut asked, eying the giant treehouse.

"Yeah. The girls are probably asleep, but Barrel and Lock stay up late and sleep in." I said, opening the door to find Lock, staggering and falling down..

"And he's drunk." Tut added.

"Hey Will… is that a dog?" Barrel asked, watching the Devil get up.

"Jackal, actually." Tut replied.

"And it talks? Cool! How much did you pay for it?" Barrel interrogated.

"Twenty bucks plus five for the collar. And it's a he. Tut, this is Barrel, Barrel this is my new wingman." I introduced.

"Wingman?" Barrel and Tut said in unison.

"Well you're Lock's wing man, so I thought I needed one myself. I KO'ed Lock and went to sleep… or at least tried to, Alex must have caught the impression I would be running from her wrath all night so she took my bed! I tried to take one of my blankets until I felt movement.

"Ungh. Will? What the hell?" Alex said, waking up.

"You stole my bed so I'm stealing one of my blankets." I said to her.

"We're both responsible young adults, keep to your side and you can sleep here to… but keep your eyes to the wall and off me." Alex said, falling back asleep. I layed down on my side, over the blankets. I still had my clothes on to keep myself warm. "Will?" Alex called.

"Yeah?" I responded, keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

"What do you look like when you turn into a full werewolf?" she asked.

"I dunno, its either the ugly as hell Wolfman werewolf, the extremely cool Underworld werewolf, or the Clifford the Big Red Dog Twilight werewolf. Never went full wolf." I answered.

"Clifford the Big Red Dog?" Alex asked, turning to me.

"You ever seen the commercials? The werewolf looks like Clifford the Big Red Dog!" I smiled.

"Idiot." Alex said, I knew she was smiling at it.

"You loved that joke, and you're terrible at hiding it." I said smiling.

"Hello William, is this Alex?" Tut asked, walking in.

"Yup. Alex, this is my new pet Jackal Tut." I introduced, trying to go to sleep.

"Have you told her that you love her yet?" Tut asked.

"WHAT?" Alex and me screamed in unison.

"I'll take that as a no." Tut said.

"Tut, was it? Okay I will tell you this once, me and William are in no way and will never be in a relationship." Alex said, with a small tone of sadness in her voice… wow I wonder if all werewolves can pick up emotions like this.

"Uh... yeah. What she said." I said, a little bummed about it too.

"Whatever, you both were sad when you said that so why don't I leave you alone and you work this out yourselves." Tut said, walking out.

"I spent twenty bucks on an animal that likes to mentally torture me." I said to myself. Alex chuckled weakly. I sat up and took a few deep breaths, Alex sat up too and turned to me.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Yeah, that stupid thing was twenty bucks and I think I should've just kept him there." I said angrily.

"Not that!" Alex said, facepalming.

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid.

"Well?" Alex stared. To tell the truth, I didn't even know. I stared at my feet and shrugged. Alex kissed me again and my eyes doubled in wideness. "Oh god you are! You're in love with me!"

"Does this mean you're gonna stop hitting me?" I asked. She hit on the back of the head.

"Nope, it just means I'm gonna have to make sure I don't kill you." Alex said, going to sleep.

"My dog is trying to embarrass me, the girl I love is trying to kill me, and to top it all off I'm stuck in a place where its almost always night time. If this is hell, I would absolutely hate heaven." I said, falling asleep too.

In the morning I was pushed out of bed, no surprise. "Good morning to you too." I said groggily while rubbing my skull.

"Well if you woke up when I asked you to, I wouldn't have had to do that." Alex said, picking up the blankets on the floor around me.

"Well try asking louder." I said, grabbing a soda out of the mini fridge by my bed.

"I USED YOUR AIR HORN!" She yelled, kicking me in the side.

"WILLIAM!" yelled a third voice, Angeline came in holding Ranchero, who was clearly shaking.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME! I HAVE A WITNESS!" I shouted, pointing to Alex.

"Your god damn talking jackal put Ranchero IN THE DRYER! AND I HOLD YOU COMPLETELY RESPONSIBLE!" Angeline yelled, kicking me in the stomach.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" I yelled.

"You bloody well deserve it, letting poor sweet Ranchero get into that situation, cold alone and scared." Angeline frowned

"Three things wrong with your logic there, Angie. One, the dryer isn't cold, it's warm. Two, he wasn't alone; Tut was probably sitting there the whole time laughing about it. And three, that evil little hellcat was probably just fine and not scared at all for the first two parts." I said, counting on my fingers.

"First two parts?" Angeline asked.

"Yeah. Part one: put the cat in the dryer, part two: get some popcorn, part three: turn on dryer, part four: laugh your ass off, part five: get caught by the cats owner, she turns off the dryer, hugs the cat like a teddy bear and goes to bitch at your owner." I said, putting myself in Tut's furry-ass shoes. She kicked me in the nads and left.


	7. present and past

"Huh? What the hell?" I asked, waking up groggily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILLY!" Lock, Barrel, and Tut yelled in unison.

"Now lets get out asses outta here before the girls get up." Barrel said, throwing me a pair of pants.

"Coolio. Let's go boys!" I said before we left for town.

"I never really did get a chance to check this place out, its always either running and screaming with my girlfriend holding a weapon behind me or just doing quick chores like groceries and supplies." I smiled.

"Yeah, great little spot. But there's been a bit of trouble lately, the news said that the Jack O' Lanterns and the Phantoms little gang war has been getting bigger." Lock warned.

"Little gang war? How disrespectful. You gotta watch your tounge around the Jack O' Lanterns kiddo, boys, lets teach them a lesson." Said a voice. A man in an orange hoodie with a green snowcap stepped out of the alley and a bunch of others in similar clothing followed.

"Great. The only way I can think to get out of this is a turn based RPG fight, Lock stick to Fire magic and have lots of ethers stored. Barrel, have the Pheonix Downs ready and Tut be in defensive mode. Any questions?" I asked. One of the Lanterns raised their hand. "Yes, you in the back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The man said, confused as Barrel is when he's on a sugar high.

"Sorry, I've been playing too much final fantasy." (A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy.)

"Let's just beat them up." Lock said, pulling a plunger out of nowhere.

"Agreed." I said, pulling out a wicked scythe!

"Dude! You have a scythe and I'm stuck with a freakin' plunger? What the hell?" Lock yelled.

"Well is it my fault you didn't bring something sharp? No! If you can't deal with it, it's your god damn problem. Barrel seems to be doing fine with his bear trap" I said, sticking my tounge out at Lock. As I said, Barrel was hitting the enemies with a bear trap at the end of a chain.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE DOING ANYTHING! THESE GUYS ARE TRYING TO KILL US AND YOU'RE ARGUING LIKE SCHOOLGIRLS!" Barrel yelled, fighting some of the gang attacking us.

"Barrel, you aren't doing all the work. Tut is biting somebody's leg." I pointed out.

"THAT'S MY LEG!" he yelled, swatting away another goon.

"Sorry." Tut said, now tackling a gang member.

"Shouldn't we be getting to battle?" Lock asked.

"SLICEY-SLICEY TIME!" I yelled, running at the group of opponents.

"I swear officer, I don't know them." Lock said sarcastically before entering the fray… wow I just noticed that the word fray sounds really gay, as the narrator and main character of this fanfic I hereby eliminate the word fray FOREVER!

"BY THE POWER OF THE RED NUMBER SIX UNO CARD, I DESTROY YOU!" I yelled randomly as I stabbed one of the men we were fighting.

"Power of the— son of a bitch, is that asshole high or something?" one of the gang members asked.

"No, just bored as hell." I replied, kicking the man who called me a druggie in the nads.

"Are you sure you were stabbed in the heart and not the head?" Lock asked.

"I'm positive, I've got the scar and girlfriend to prove it." I replied.

"Retard." Lock said, hitting a few gangsters.

"Plunger boy." I returned, smashing the last of the gang dudes. I sensed something heading towards me with my uber-awesome werewolf powers and blocked Lock's plunger heading toward me.

"Say what you will, at least I can get laid." Lock smirked. I made a W on his shirt with my scythe.

"You've been Zorro'd biotch!" I yelled, kicking him in the shin.

"IT'S ON NOW SON!" Lock yelled, attacking me.

"THIS IS PANDAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, counterattacking.

"I think the coffee this morning was a bad idea." Tut said, sitting on an unconscious gang member.

"Agreed. Only one way to stop them from killing eachother, LET'S GO SEE A MOVIE!" Barrel yelled, we stopped instantly and ran to the nearest movie theatre.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled going through the front door… literally. "OW! OW! TUT, REMIND ME TO USE THE DOORKNOB NEXT TIME!"

"Done." Tut said, shaking his head. I got out of the door and pulled out a cigarette box from my pocket. If you remember from chapter one I smoke, but since I'm dead there's no damage.

"Don't smoke in the house." Angeline reminded.

"Damn." I said, going outside. Alex followed. "Hey blondie." I greeted.

"Why did you put a hole through the door?" Alex asked.

"Lock dared me to." I said with a smirk. Ranchero came and Alex picked him up… but Ranchero then scratched my arm. "OW! Son of a bitch!"

"Don't yell at the cat, it makes you sound crazy." Alex chimed.

"Yeah, yeah. So, about what happened back in the land of the living… why were you out in an alley in the first place, somebody rich and famous as you should have at least had a bodyguard." I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex said, looking away.

"Fine, your call. I was just curious about your life." I said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Well you pretty much know everything. Rich and semi-famous family, went out on the streets by myself, met you, got killed, was brought here, moved to this crap-shack, we got together; the rest is in the cards. I don't know anything about you, other than your mom taught you a lot and you can fight." Alex said, sitting down on the steps.

"Okay I'll tell, but you gotta promise to tell the rest of your story after." I said, sitting beside her.

"Deal." She said, smiling at me.

"Okay. My old man was killed by a gang when I was two, it was still around while I was high school so I joined to get close to their boss. When I did I beat his ass into a coma and he died a month later from OD'ing on the meds they were giving him." I said, going over it all in my head. I had never told anybody so much about myself before. "My mom raised me and little sis, and also my best friend kinda, he came from another broken family and there was always a spare bed for him if he needed it. He came about three years before I smashed the gang boss and we always fought on the room of the building we lived in for fun. Two years after the gang beating thing I was one of the most feared kids in my school, even my best friend Nick was scared of me. Then after all the street cred, I started to get a little cocky and thought nothing could kill me… then I ended up with a knife in my chest."

"Woah… and after all that… you're crying." Alex said.

"Meh, better than keeping it all bottled up and making it explode on my friends." I said, wiping the stray tears away from my face. "Your turn 'Lexy." I smirked, she hated being called that, and hit me to show it.

"You know everything, part of a happy rich family, I got killed, part of a happy and semi-insane family, which is us." Alex said.

"You're leaving stuff out, I can hear your heart racing when you talk, you sweat a tiny bit, and your voice is cracking. I thought you weren't going to lie to me, that was the deal right?" I said, stepping one the burned away cigarette.

"I-I didn't! Besides, you said yours like it was nothing, how many people have you told this all to?" Alex asked.

"You and that's it. You're the only person who got to hear the behind the scenes crap that was my life." I smirked, getting up.

"WAIT!" she yelled, I sat back down. "Okay I'll talk. My parents never wanted a kid but they kept me around to keep up looks that they were good wholesome people. They always had me out of the house during the daytime with a bodyguard. As soon as he looked away I played pickpocket, and I never got caught. Never. I had money but it was the thrill of it I was into. Last Halloween to get rid of me for most of the night they sent me trick or treating by myself, I thought I would only get candy and cash, but I got a scar on my back and a boyfriend."

"I just noticed something." I smirked.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Both of the endings to our story were so corny, you're the smart one, you should have come up with something cool." I said before receiving a kick from Alex. "Well this is Halloween, let's go pick some pockets." I smirked, snatching her up. We ran to town and had a little fun as only somebody like me could… try to keep your minds outta the gutter people.


End file.
